The Way Of Love
by SnapesMistress221
Summary: Based on the soap opera Passions. Also involved in the story is the band Seven and the Sun, and eventually Alan Rickman will be involved. He'll come in druing the later chapters! Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

I leaned back in my seat, trying to relax.  I had just spent a wonderful weekend away from work and my family.  Now, don't get me wrong, I love my family dearly.  My husband Luis is the best man in the world, and our little four-year-old daughter is the cutest thing around.  But having a weekend alone is so rare for me. 

I'm Elizabeth Crane Lopez-Fitzgerald, but everyone just calls me Liz.  I'm a top fashion designer, a mother, and a wife.  Yeah, that's some combination.  Of course, I've always had it made.  Being a member of the Crane family has helped me along the way.  It never hurts to have an extra stash of money here or there.  

Who are the Cranes you ask?  Well now, if you don't know you must be living in the dark ages.  My family is known around the world.  We have offices all over the globe.  We run factories, businesses, and own most of the places in Harmony.

Now, back to the story.  I was on one of my family's private jets, coming home from a weekend in Paris.  I knew Eva would be excited to see me.  She hates it so much when I leave her, but she always knows I'm coming back, and that I'm coming back with a surprise.  And even being away from my husband for two days can be torture.  I mean, if you just go away for a little bit and you're used to having sex every night, it can do real damage.  Luis is always happy in a way when I go on trips like this because he knows what he's going to get after I come home.  

I felt like I had been on this plane forever.  Sure, the flight from Paris back to Harmony _was_ a long flight, but it had never seemed to last this long before.  I fixed myself a drink and then called home.

With drink in hand, I went over to the phone and punched in my number.  Debbie, our housekeeper, answered the phone.

"Debbie, it's Liz.  Is Luis around?"

"Yes, I think he just got in from work.  Let me get him."  Debbie put me on hold while she found Luis.

I waited patently for Luis to pick up.  "Hi honey," I said once he answered.  "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, but I know I'll be better once you arrive home."

"What about Eva?  Has she been keeping you busy?"

"Like always.  I took her to the zoo yesterday, since it was my day off.  Then I took her shopping because she wanted to buy her mommy something."

"What is it?"

"She wants it to be a surprise.  Eva seems to be becoming more like her mother every day."

"Is there something so wrong with that?"  I laughed.  "I only wonder whose attitude she'll end up with.  It could be bad."

"Liz, don't even go there.  Please, don't go there.  Give it a few more years, and we'll talk about her attitude again."  He paused.  "How much longer till you arrive in Harmony?"

"I'm not sure.  This plane ride seems like it's taking so much longer than normal.  Why don't I call you back when I'm an hour from arriving?  Are you coming to pick me up, or is my father sending a driver?"

"Honey, what do you think?  Your father always sends a driver.  And he always has one of his security guards waiting for you at the gate.  Do you think that would ever change?"

"No, probably not.  I don't know why I would think any differently.  You know he only wants what's best for me.  He's still trying to make me think that you're not good enough for me, even after five years of marriage."

"He's always going to be like that, and you know it.  He's never thought good of my family.  All my mother was to him was a housekeeper, Theresa wasn't the right one for Ethan, and I was just the bad cop of Harmony."

"You know I've often said we could move out of Harmony."

"But Liz, I don't want to leave my family."

"I know.  Your family means a lot to you.  And your mother means so much to me.  I don't know what I'd do without Pilar in my life.  And after I got to know your sister better, I realized how great of a person she was, and how great she was for Ethan.  I mean, don't get me wrong, I feel sorry for Gwen.  She spent many years with Ethan, and she always thought she'd end up with him."

"But she ended up finding love with someone else, and that's all that matters.  Gwen is happy, my sister is happy, and Ethan's happy.  How did we end up talking about all of this?"

"I don't know.  It doesn't matter.  I'll call you when I get closer to home.  I love you."  I hung up the phone and lie back in my seat.  

I guess I should tell you about my husband.  He's of Irish-Latin decent, and there's only one word to describe him.  Hot.  He works out every day, and has this chiseled body that any man alive would kill for.  Luis has the blackest of hair, and this perfectly colored skin, a deep dark tan from his Latin heritage.  As I was sitting there, all these memories of Luis and I started coming back to me.  About how Luis and I met, how my father tried to keep us apart.  And how our love was so strong, that no matter what he did, Luis and I would always be together.  

It wasn't till hours later that I realized I'd fallen asleep.  The pilot dialed back to my phone, announcing that we'd be arriving in Harmony in a little less than an hour.  I said thank you, and then called back Luis.

"Honey, I should be home in an hour or so.  The pilot said that we should be landing in less than an hour.  What time is it here?  I can easily get used to the time changes going to Paris, but coming back, forget about it."

"It's about seven in the evening here.  How tired will you be?"

"I don't know.  I fell asleep after hanging up with you.  I got caught up in some memories."

"Should I even ask?"

"No, don't bother.  I mean, they weren't bad memories, they were about you and me."

"Well, as long as they were about you and me, and they were good, that's perfectly fine.  I'll see you when you get home, okay?  I love you."  I hung up the phone, and waited patently for the plane to land.  I couldn't wait to go home, to see my little girl, and to see my husband.  

As soon as it was safe to leave the plane, I gathered my purse and headed out.  Seeing the bodyguard my father had sent, I walked up to him and he lead me to the limo waiting outside.  I watched the scenery as I was driven home.  Familiar sites and familiar people made me feel good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in the door, and the first thing I heard was my daughter yell "Mommy!"  I walked into our living room where Luis was sitting on the floor, a doll in his hand.  How cut, they were playing dolls together.

            I went to my daughter, picked her up from the floor, and gave her a big hug.  How I missed her so.  I put her back down, and she went back to playing with her dolls.  Luis stood up, and gave me a deep kiss.

            "I missed you," he said.

            "I missed you, too.  But you know it's good for me to get the time away.  And it gives you time to spend alone with our daughter.  You don't get that except for when I go away."

            "No, I don't.  And I do enjoy the time I spend with her."  We both looked down at our beautiful little girl.  "She's been so good while you've been gone.  A perfect little angel."

            She was a perfect little angel.  I couldn't have asked for a better child.  She had the same color skin as Luis, with the blondest of hair, like me.  It seemed that no matter what was going on around her, there was always a smile across her face.  And there was this innocence about her, a glow.  I wondered if my mother had something to do with this.  She died when I was young.  I felt like Eva was a gift from my mother, saying she was watching over me, and that Eva was here to watch over me, too.  I don't ever plan to leave Eva, and I don't want her to struggle without a mother.  I know how hard it is.

            "And it's time for our perfect little angel to go to bed.  It's after eight already."  I picked her up, and the three of us went to her room.  Thankful that Heidi had already given Eva a bath, I put a nightgown on my baby girl and Luis tucked her into bed.  After saying goodnight, Luis and I went into our own room.

            "I've missed you so much," Luis said as he shut and locked the door.  He pulled me to him and ran his hands through my hair.  "These last two days have been torture."  

            We started grabbing at each other's clothes, eager to feel each other's skin.  Still stripping the last of our clothes off we walked to the bed.  Falling to the bed we kissed, hard.  Luis entered me and it felt like the first time all over again.  I moaned loudly as his hands roamed my body, as he kissed my lips and down to my neck and shoulders.  We kept things just like that for a long time, enjoying all that was going on.  And there's this look that Luis always gives me when he wants to step things up a bit, and I got that look.  I nodded my head, and Luis and I were having the wildest sex two people could ever have.


End file.
